


Date Afternoon

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Queen Mia Greymane and Princess Consort Elaine Crowley enjoy an afternoon (and evening) together.
Relationships: Lady Crowley/Mia Greymane, background Darius Crowley/Genn Greymane, background Darius Crowley/Lady Crowley, background Darius Crowley/Lady Crowley/Genn Greymane/Mia Greymane, background Genn Greymane/Mia Greymane
Series: Femslash February 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Collections: Femslash February





	Date Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'date night'.

"Thank you, we won't need anything more for the rest of the day," Mia Greymane told the servants once they'd finished serving lunch.

Bowing deeply, the servants departed, leaving Mia and Elaine Crowley alone. Both women sighed and relaxed. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to _not_ have servants?"

"A few times," Mia admitted as they began to eat. "Then I push the thought aside because I suspect I'd make a _terrible_ peasant."

Elaine hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll never know unless it happens."

"I'd rather it didn't because it would mean something terrible had happened to Gilneas," Mia reminded her.

Nodding, Elaine took a sip of her wine. "Did Genn tell you what he and Darius were doing for their 'date' today?"

"Hunting." Mia rolled her eyes expressively.

Elaine giggled. "Darius told me the same. We both know what they're hunting and it's not foxes or deer."

"Indeed," Mia agreed. The next moment, Elaine felt a slender foot nudge her own.

Smiling, Elaine returned the nudge. Neither woman felt the need to disturb the comfortable silence that fell as they ate and played footsie under the table. Once their plates were empty, Elaine stood up and offered her hand to Mia. "May I have this dance, Your Majesty?"

"I wondered if you would ask, Your Highness," Mia replied, taking Elaine's hand and rising to her feet.

She started the music machine (a blend of Gnomish engineering and magic), and took Mia in her arms. They danced around the room together until the music faded. Then Mia cradled Elaine's face between her hands and kissed her. Elaine returned the kiss happily, slipping her arms around Mia's waist. By mutual unspoken agreement, they made their way to one of the two royal bedchambers. Their husbands, Genn and Darius, would take the other when they finally returned to the hunting lodge. Before losing herself in Mia's embrace, Elaine thanked the Light yet again that she'd been blessed with such wonderful and loving spouses.

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Making Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606282), Genn, Mia, Darius, and Elaine are part of a sedoretu marriage. [Here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu) is a definition for people who are confused.
> 
> Sedoretu-specific notes:
> 
> The husband who is descended from the royal line or of the opposite moiety from the Queen: King  
> The wife is who is descended from the royal line or of the opposite moiety from the King: Queen  
> The husband who is not descended from the royal line or of the same moiety as the Queen: Prince Consort  
> The wife who is not descended from the royal line or of the same moiety as the King: Princess Consort


End file.
